


Watch your step.

by Ilerre



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch your step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch your step.

0

Finding his brother in their cell, bare-chest and stitching himself up, really was something Merle would have preferred to avoid.

He sighed in exasperation and walked in the small room, sitting next to Daryl on the lumpy mattress, and mutely took the needle and thread from his bloodied and trembling fingers. "You're so stupid sometimes I can't believe we're related," he muttered and glared at the long, but not really deep laceration on Daryl's side.

Daryl hissed and clawed his forearm angrily in retaliation; be it for the insult or the stitching, Merle didn't know and didn't _care._  It didn't really hurt, but the gesture made the older Dixon angrier. "Stop it, you moron," he growled. "First ya take an arrow to the side, now ya stitch yourself alone. What's it gonna be next time, uh? Ya gonna take a bullet out all by yourself?"

Daryl pressed his lips together, looking down and properly chastised. Merle huffed in his face. "Don't play sorry with me, I know ya by fuckin' heart," he snapped, and resumed closing the wound. He _could_ be more careful, softer, less punishing in his movements, but he wanted Daryl to feel every stitches he sewed in his body.

He finished by dressing the wound and putting away the needle in their first aid kit. He stood, turning his back on his baby brother, still fuming and too angry to face him. He walked to the entry of the cell and didn't turn when he spoke. "Watch your step going down," he muttered, and left without a glance backwards.

He loved Daryl to death, but sometimes he just was too much.

0

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. Please feel free to point any typos you saw or missing words, or any sentences that just don't make any sense :)
> 
> **[SUBMIT A PROMPT HERE](http://hillbells.tumblr.com/submit) ******


End file.
